What happened after ROTK
by Thalfelven14
Summary: The fellowship is getting back to gether but its not the joyful reunion you hoped it to be, chapter 3 on its way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fic so i hope you like it....

****

*Note* if a word is distorted like mum or dunt its just to form an accent on the characters, i don't talk that way.

I know this isn't a tragedy yet but it will be 

****

Chapter 1 of What happened after The Return of the King

The setting is:

After the Return of the King book and movie (which were both awesome!!!)

Aragorn is king, and Faramir the steward is dead. Aragorn is outraged by this, because Faramir became his closest ,most trustworthy friend, other then his wife Arwen. During the battle of Barah-Dur Faramir was captured and tortured by the enemy. He was asked what new weapons were being used by Gondor, Faramir did not emit any information and stayed loyal to his country and its people , and for this ... he was killed. Aragorn was furious with this death and sought to bring back the fellowship of his old friends Legolas and Gimli and also their people. Pippin had come back to Gondor to assist Aragorn. He felt that the Shire was not exciting enough after seeing the real world and being in a major war. Aragorn set up a maintainable system at Gondor for when he was away and the steward dead. Arwen now controlled Gondor and was named the Elven Queen of the Great City. Aragorn says his good-byes to his people, kisses Arwen and hugs his new born child Arashorn and sets out to reassemble the fellowship with his trustworthy companion Pippin.

****

Aragorn: Why did you leave?

****

Pippin: I dunt know, maybe I liked the smell of armour more then weat.

****

Aragorn: Well you haven't lost your passion for ale.

(as Pippin drinks a canteen, the last of the Green Dragon Ale)

****

Pippin: Of course not, nor have I lost my fondness for pipe weed ( lighting up a fresh one) 

****

Aragorn: You've gotten better at riding.

****

Pippin: I guess since Gondor I've grown in all my skills

****

Aragorn: I'm glad your with me Perigrin Took

****

Pippin: Glad I'm here..

The two Gondor protectors rode of to Rivendell to visit their old friend Legolas

The scene switches to the Shire, Samwise Gamgee is sitting by the fire reading "A Hobbit's Tale" to his son and daughter, Mainee 4 and Charlotte 7. 

****

Sam: And he lived happily ever after...

****

Charlotte: Wow dad, did that really happen?

****

Sam: I knew Bilbo personally and yes that did happen

****

Mainee: I want to hear another, another one about Middle Earth and the Shire.

****

Sam: Well there is one, one about a great ring of power, and it concerns me and my good friend Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew. But we wont be seeing Frodo, ever.

****

Mainee: Can we still hear the story dad, please!

****

Sam: Not tonight its time to go to bed, say good night to your mum and ill see you in the morning.

****

Mainee and Charlotte: Night mum!

****

Rosie: Good night children

(The children scurry off to bed)

****

Rosie: Are you really going through with this?

****

Sam: I think so. I just need to see what the world is up to, I guess I got it from being around Bilbo and Frodo for so long. I've grown ... adventurous.

****

Rosie: Well you be careful, honey. 

****

Sam: I will ,don't worry. 

Sam packed his bags to leave the Shire to go on a journey of his own. He kissed his children, and tucked them in and then left the room with a faint whisper of good-bye. Sam cried while kissing his wife. He held her in his arms standing in front of their house. Bag End Frodo had left it to Sam after he left with Gandalf and his Uncle Bilbo. Sam was sad to be leaving the Shire because this time, it was of his free will. He turned around kissed his wife again and then took his walking stick and started his journey , where ever his heart takes him.

Sam, now walking through the cornfields of the Shire on his way to Rivendell. He walks through Fangorn Forest and looks to see Frodo or Pippin or Merry, but they're not there. Frodo gone to another land, Pippin to Gondor and Merry , dead. There was no Ranger watching over them for he has become king and no kindly old wizard to meet at an inn, for he too had gone away. But there also were no evil ring, no nazgul, and no treacherous Gollum. 

He camped in the woods, cooking for one and falling asleep with no one to comfort him. Sam walked by the trolls, still frozen in stone from when Bilbo was adventuring. Sam loved the outdoors, after seeing, volcanoes, orcs, and pure evil it just changed something about him. He had no particular place to journey to maybe to Rohan, or Gondor, or Rivendell....

I'm writing the second chapter now......

Please email me at surfdoggiez2003@yahoo.com if u have any comments feel free to tell me if it sucked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of what happened after ROTK

Now Frodo has convinced Gandalf to take him back to Middle Earth. After a long discussion and many arguments Gandalf is now escorting Frodo to Middle Earth, to be with his closest friends merry, Pippin and or coarse good old 

Sam. As Frodo boards the shores of Rivendell he see's Elrond standing greeting them at the dock. 

Elrond: Welcome Master Frodo, your arrival has been awaited for some time now.

Frodo: Thank you, but I have no time for reunions; I need to get back to the Shire!

Gandalf: Don't rush it young hobbit, you need to settle down, and get your land legs back

Frodo: I know and I am kind of hungry.

Elrond: Come, you can eat, and there is someone who wishes to see you, also

Frodo: Someone? Who? No one knows of my arrival but you.

Elrond: He does not know your here but has come here by himself, seeking travel and company. Come now, he is waiting.

Frodo follows Elrond to the parlor, shuffling his feet frantically. Wondering who or what is here. He walks into the room, standing behind Elrond. Frodo sees a figure in a chair, only hair showing. 

Elrond: *whispering* There he is.

Frodo: * also Whispering* who is he? How do I know him?

The figure hears whispering turns around and is delighted with joy to see...

Frodo: SAM!

Sam: FRODO!

The two hobbits run toward each other and embrace in a hug (nothing gay you sickos) There is a long period of laughter and happiness. Gandalf has even come to the doorway laughing and smiling looking at the two friend's meeting. Then arrows flew, blood spilled, and bodies fell. Frodo and Sam still embraced in a hug, but one end of that hug cold. Elrond and his helper fell... dead, and struck with arrows, lit with fire. Gandlaf, unharmed dropped to the ground. Frodo still in shock from the barrage of arrows unleashed upon the Elven city. He looked around only to see fire and death. His joyous reunion with his best friend had turned into a bloody mess. Sam had been struck, in the back, and was going up in flames.

Sam: * muttering* I saved you once again, Mr. Frodo" *wanders off into eternal darkness*

Frodo: SAM! * screaming at the tope of his lungs*

Gandalf: Come Frodo! The city is under attack.

Gandalf and Frodo run out of the building and into the woods. 

Gandalf: Does trouble ever stop following you hobbits. * says as he drags Frodo away from the burning building that seals his friends fate*

After running away from the mild war of the Elven city, looking back occasionally to still see fire and arrows through the thicket of the forest.

That's all I got so far please email to tell me if you like or don't like it surfdoggiez2003@yahoo.com or IM at nohope4anything on AOL instant messenger.

READ AND RATE PLEASE!


End file.
